


Daddy's Blunt Instrument

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: Since he was a child, Dean had always followed in his father’s footsteps. Hunting things, saving people, the family business. He had gone to Hell and back, fought against Heaven itself to save mankind.Now, Dean wanted it to end, wanted to be done in the endless war he and Sam were fighting. Team Free Will 2.0 finds a way to change the end of the world and this fic follows them through the end of Chuck onward.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my s15 canon divergent fic. This is the first part that establishes who is around/ how the story ended. The plan is to add chapters eventually but don’t hold out for them

The bunker was quiet; the hunters from Apocalypse World had all dispersed, going off to find their own paths in this world. They all still called to check occasionally or if they needed help with a case. Most of them had adjusted quickly to their new world, their new home. Some decided to give up fighting, Charlie included. Leaving Apocalypse World had been a blessing for most, especially those who no longer wanted to fight. Dean envied those who had been able to give up the life of constant fighting, always worrying about whether they would survive the next day. They had freedom, something Dean could only truly dream of. These feelings Dean buried deep inside himself had come bubbling up while they had found a way to kill Chuck but he knew he wouldn’t be able to act on them, not until Chuck was buried in a place he would never emerge from.

Dean woke with a start, alarm on his phone blaring. He groaned and reached out, trying to locate the offending device. After a few seconds, although the noise made it feel like an eternity, he successfully silenced the alarm. He continued to lay buried in blankets for several minutes, recalling a dream he had the night before. A dream that had felt like a memory but had also felt like a promise. They had won the fight against Chuck, and given themselves permission to live freely. They remained in the bunker, giving aid to hunters across the country but not doing much hunting themselves. He, Cas, Sam, Eileen and Jack — all one family.  
Dean sighed, and rolled off the bed. After throwing on jeans and an old Zep t-shirt, he made his way to the kitchen. Someone had already made a pot of coffee, so Dean poured himself a cup. He opened the fridge hoping to find something for breakfast that didn’t involve cooking. Nothing had been made, so Dean set out to make eggs and pancakes for everyone at the bunker.

Sam came in as Dean was flipping the first of the pancakes. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the counter across from Dean, smiling gently when he heard Dean was humming to himself as he flipped pancakes and cooked eggs. “Did you have a good night last night?” Sam asked with a light laugh in his voice.

“Dude, what kind of question is that? You know the walls in here are thin and even if there was someone to have a good night with, you would have already known about it,” Dean said as he set the first load of pancakes on a plate, which he passed across to Sam. “You can get your own toppings for making that comment.”

Sam smiled and set out to grab his fake butter. 

“Dude, your fake butter is disgusting and you should really just use real butter on pancakes.” Both men started laughing, Sam’s health kicks had always been funny to the brothers. “Have you made any breakthroughs on the whole killing Chuck thing? I really want it to be over and done with.” 

“Not yet. There’s nothing in the lore about how to kill God. There’s plenty about how to kill regular old gods, not like we haven’t done that one before. But Chuck? The creator of this world and hundreds like it? The sheer power we need, and don’t have, is going to make it nearly impossible, Dean.”

“We will find a way, we always do,” Dean said definitively.

At that moment, Jack walked into the kitchen. “PANCAKES! Thanks Dean!” He took the seat next to Sam, eagerly reaching for the hot pancakes Dean had just finished. Jack dumped syrup all over them and started to shovel them in his mouth. “Your pancakes are the best,” he said with his mouth full.

Both Sam and Dean looked at the kid and laughed. Jack brought joy and hope into their bleak lives and he had become the son neither of them had ever had the chance to have. Neither of the men could imagine a life without Jack anymore. The kid had the weight of worlds on his shoulders and yet continued to live and enjoy his life without feeling that burden. It was something the older men could only wish for. 

“So, where are we at? Got a case, or a way to handle Chuck? Anything other than sitting in the bunker all day?” 

“Not yet, kid, but I can get you out of here for a little bit while Sam keeps researching.”

After they had all finished breakfast and the dishes were set out to dry after being washed, Sam hit the library, while Dean took Jack down to the garage. “We have to do a food and beer restock for sure, and I have something fun planned for you along the way.”

They hit the road and made it to town to grab the essentials for the bunker. After loading the back seat of the Impala, Dean looked over at Jack. “Are you ready to learn how to drive her?” 

“What, Dean, no! I can’t drive Baby. What if I crash, what if I get pulled over, what if-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there kid. You won’t hurt her and you aren’t going to get pulled over. We live in the middle of freakin-nowhere Kansas. I’ll walk you through every step of it. You deserve this, Jack.”

Jack smiled faintly, and took the keys from Dean’s outstretched hand. He got in the driver’s seat while Dean slid into the passenger side. Seat belts clicked into place and Dean looked over to see Jack’s hands gripped tight on the steering wheel. “Just breath, it’ll come easy to you.”

Jack sighed, and began to follow Dean’s careful instructions of driving. Soon they made it out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Dean chuckled when he noticed how hard Jack continued to grip the steering wheel, even as they approached the bunker. “You did good, kid.” 

He parked the Impala in the garage and both of them grabbed bags of groceries to take to the kitchen. “Thanks Dean, I had a good time.”

“You were going to learn some day, and today was as good of a day as any.”

They carried the bags to the kitchen and worked in silence to put the food away. Once everything was away and their bags tidied up, Dean and Jack headed to the main hub of the bunker. They found Sam amongst dozens of open books, his laptop open.

“Sam! Dean let me drive the Impala! I know how to drive now!” Dean laughed as the excited words came bubbling out of Jack. He smiled at Sam, who in return gave Dean a knowing look. 

“Nice job, kid. He taught me to drive too and I’m surprised he trusted either of us with Baby.”

“Hey now. You’re family and you won’t break her. There isn’t a reason I shouldn’t trust either of you with her. Cas, on the other hand-” 

“What about me?” Cas’ gruff voice appeared behind Dean.

Dean turned around to look at the angel. Cas had been in and out of the bunker for weeks, searching for answers and ways to kill Chuck. Dean felt his face give way to a look of surprise when he saw what looked like fresh, and a large amount, blood on Cas’ trenchcoat.

“Cas, whose blood is that?” 

“It doesn’t matter, they weren’t important.”

Dean just stared at him, the words that Cas just said refusing to register. The angel had become someone Dean didn’t always recognize and this was one of those moments. Cas didn’t kill without reason and the amount of blood on the trenchcoat told a story of death. 

“Cas… come on man. That’s not who you are. You don’t harm humans.”

Dean watched as Cas walked away, his stomach turning at the thought of Cas harming someone intentionally who didn’t deserve it. There was nothing he could do to change Cas’ actions but Dean just hoped he wouldn’t have to see blood covering Cas’ trench coat again anytime soon.

Cas walked into the room that stored his things, not that he had much. The small bed was always made, the dresser and closet filled with clothes he rarely wore anymore. He sighed as he slid the trench coat off his shoulders, the coppery tang of blood reaching his nostrils. The suit underneath hadn’t taken any damage or blood during the fight but he knew it needed washing anyways. His hands reached up to undo his tie, thoughts wandering to Dean’s comment. 

Dean doesn’t recognize the person I’ve become in this mission… this hunting of God. I saw it on his face the moment he saw me. Knowing him has changed me, more than I can ever tell him. The thought lingered heavily in his mind as he showered and redressed. The stress of the recent weeks had been wearing him down, causing him to act like the angel he was before he raised Dean from perdition. That angel, the one who commanded a garrison, that angel wouldn’t have batted an eye at harming humanity. Sighing, Cas leaves the small bedroom to drop his clothes in the laundry room and rejoin Dean and the others.

He found Sam and Dean around the map table, where more books had been added to the pile since he had left them. Sam was quietly scrolling through lore websites while Dean flipped through an ancient looking text. The pages rustled with each movement of Dean’s hand. The looks on their faces told Cas that they hadn’t made any progress either on the God front. None of them wanted to accept the fact that in order for Jack to succeed in killing Chuck and Amara, he would also have to die. Cas picked up a bible, its text faded from the pages. His eyes squinted, trying to make out any words. The annotations written on the sides of the pages didn’t seem to bear any clues. The book in Dean’s hands thudded against the table, and Cas looked over to see Dean staring him down.

“What, Dean?” 

Struggling to find words, Dean turned away, eyes becoming glued to the table..

“I don’t know man. We are trying to kill God and the only real plan we have is one that we only know half of because it’s Billie’s plan. Jack’s getting worse — more powerful, but worse all the same. We can’t let him die.”

Cas nodded, eyes still fixed on Dean. Sam remained silent, fingers still clicking against the keys of his laptop. 

“Wait, guys, I might have found something but it’s going to take a lot more than we have now,” Sam said, words breaking through the tense air. 

Both Dean and Cas turned to face Sam as he began to explain what he had found. The two of them listened intently, hanging on every word that came out of Sam’s mouth. They all agreed that the plan, despite how crazy it sounded could work.

As the weeks passed, the plan they formed was always in the back of their minds. Pieces of the puzzle hadn’t quite fallen into place; players hadn’t appeared when they needed them too. But the three of them remained confident that it would all be okay; because that was the only way this could turn out. 

Dean often had restless nights, dreams of the world he had grown up in and dreams of the world he and Sam fought so hard to create. Most of those dreams resulted in him, waking up in a cold sweat, fear soaking through his brain. Some nights, though, Dean had dreams of the future- a future where he felt safe and sound. In those dreams, Sam was happy with Eileen. Both of them had been able to give up hunting and live happy, normal lives. In those dreams, Dean always felt a presence, someone who made him feel safe and at peace. He could never quite place the person that could hold him while he slept, keeping the bad dreams away. 

Dean woke to the sound of his phone ringing loudly, the ringtone he had assigned Cas blaring on the bedside table. 

“Dude, what the hell? It’s like 4 in the morning,” his voice rough with sleep.

“I lost my key… please let me in,” the voice came through the speaker of the phone clearly, although Cas rarely ever talked into his phone properly.

“Alright, give me a couple minutes to get up there.”

Dean threw on the first pair of jeans he found, along with an old Zeppelin t-shirt. He padded out of his room and headed towards the main door of the bunker. He disarmed the door and pulled it open. 

“Hello Dean, so glad you decided to open that door.” The voice that penetrated through Dean’s sleep hazed mind was not the voice of his angel, but a voice that he had long thought dead. Dean tried to close the door but the person on the other side was more powerful than him. 

“Sammy! Sammy!” Dean yelled, still trying to fend off the person on the other side of the door. 

Sam woke to the sound of Dean yelling his name. He rushed out of his room towards the sound, only to be stopped at the map table. What he found was a sight completely unexpected — Dean, seated but looking extremely on edge; and Lucifer, standing between Dean and the door to the bunker. 

“Dean... what’s going on here?”

“I tried to stop him from getting in. But he had a compelling argument that I think you should hear out.”

Sam looked cautiously over to Lucifer, whose face held a wide grin. “Hiya Sammy. I want in on your little plan to kill my father. You see, I still have a score to settle with my dear dad. Jack might be what you need to kill him but how do you plan on getting to him? It’s not like he’s just going to come running if you call.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, thoughts racing through their minds. “He’s got a valid point, dude.”

“I know Dean, but I don’t like it.”

“Oh Sammy, has your brother ever had a plan you liked? No? I didn’t think so.” Lucifer took several steps towards the table and grabbed a chair. “You can’t get rid of me, and you know you need me.” 

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cas entering the bunker door. He came down the stairs, and as soon as he caught sight of Lucifer, his angel blade slid into his hand. “Lucifer.” The deep growl of his voice could only be the result of hatred.

“Cas. Wait. He’s here to help.” Cas paused at the sound of Dean’s voice, eyes softening as he met Dean’s gaze. He tilted his head, hearing something unspoken, almost like a prayer coming from Dean. 

“Alright, but I don’t like it. I don’t trust him.” His eyes narrowed as he looked at Lucifer with the last word. 

The days passed by slowly, the boys constantly trying to prevent Lucifer from destroying everything in the bunker. The struggle continued with Jack not wanting to see his father. Jack spent most of the time in his room, avoiding contact with anyone but Cas. Sam and Dean worried about him but couldn’t do much other than provide reassurance through Cas that everything would work out. Jack wasn’t the only one spending time alone in his room.

Since the four of them and Lucifer remained locked down in the bunker to avoid detection from Chuck, Dean’s dreams had taken an unusual turn. More of them left him feeling safe and sound, as opposed to weeks prior when he woke after restless nights. He didn’t talk to anyone about it, refusing to acknowledge that he had a theory on why. Talking, that would involve letting those feelings come up and that was something Dean couldn’t do. 

The morning found Cas, Sam, Dean and Lucifer in the kitchen pouring endless cups of coffee and piles of pancakes. This sight wasn’t unusual, however it became so when Jack walked into the kitchen. All four men turned to face the kid.

“Jack, it’s good to see you join us for once.” Sam said as he stood up to grab another cup to fill for Jack.

“I know Sam. It’s time.” 

Dean looked at Cas, and suddenly Lucifer found four sets of eyes burning into him. 

“Woah, time for what boys? You haven’t said anything about your plans to take on Dad.” Eyes wide, his gaze met Jack’s glowing amber eyes. 

“No, but we know that we can’t trust you. Jack’s been building power these past weeks, absorbing celestial power. You, an archangel, have quite a bit of it.” Dean laughed, watching as Lucifer’s face changed from passive to shocked. 

Jack slowly approached Lucifer, anticipating him to try and fight back. Lucifer remained in his chair, hands in his lap, making no moves to counter Jack’s progression towards him. Jack placed his hands on either side of Lucifer’s head. Cas could sense the power filling the room, could feel Jack beginning to take Lucifer’s power, his grace. Dean and Sam watched as Lucifer started to fade, grace pouring into Jack. A few moments passed before Lucifer slumped over.

“It’s done. He’s human, no grace and no power left.” Jack sighed, suddenly exhausted despite the power he had just consumed. “We will need to act quickly. Time is of the essence, even more so now than before.”

The three men in the room looked at one another, Dean nodded to Cas and pulled out his phone. Sam and Cas could hear the numbers dialing as Dean left the kitchen. 

“You did good, kid,” Cas smiled gently at Jack. 

Jack looked at him, eyes filled with emotions that Cas couldn’t place. 

Dean walked back into the kitchen. “We’re on for tomorrow, noon. This is it. The end we’ve been fighting so hard to get to.”

Silence filled the kitchen after Dean’s statement, everyone unsure of how to proceed. Worry began to seep into their minds. Doubt started to cloud their thoughts. 

“We will win this. It’s the only way this can end. We’ve fought too damn hard for it to go any other way,” said Sam. 

He looked over to Lucifer, still slumped over. “What’s the plan with him? Just because he’s human doesn’t mean he isn’t still dangerous.” 

“Let’s lock him in 7B. We’ll figure it out later. Right now, we just need to finish prepping for tomorrow.” 

Dean and Cas took Lucifer to lock up, while Jack retreated to his room. Sam worked on cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast, washing coffee cups and pancake plates. He left them on the drying rack and headed to the library.

After locking 7B, Dean started back towards his room. His footsteps were echoed by Cas’ down the hallway. “Why are you following me, Cas? Don’t you have things to do before tomorrow?”

“Yes, but I also want to talk to you Dean. It’s something that shouldn’t wait until after tomorrow.”

Dean turned around, his emerald green eyes finding Cas’s steel blue eyes. He went searching for answers in those blue depths but Cas was unreadable, as usual. He nodded, and kept walking towards his room. 

Cas entered and closed the door behind him when they reached Dean’s room. He watched as Dean sat on the small bed, made but not perfectly unlike his own. 

“Dean. Tomorrow might not go the way we want. I… need to tell you something, just in case we don’t make it out of tomorrow.”

“Come on Cas. You can’t talk like that.” 

“You believe, Dean, and for that I’m happy — but I don’t have that faith anymore. I lost it a long time ago. I lost my faith in my Father when he abandoned Heaven eons ago. But there is one thing I will never lose faith in, Dean. You. When I raised you from Hell all those years ago and heard the message “Dean Winchester is saved”, I knew my life would be forever changed. Knowing you, Dean, has changed me.”

“What are you saying Cas?” Dean swallowed hard, eyes starting to brim with tears, although he tried to hold them back.

“I know how you see yourself Dean, you see yourself as our enemies see you. You’re destructive and you’re angry and you’re broken. You’re “Daddy’s Blunt Instrument”. And you think that hate and anger is what drives you.”

“Cas…”

“No Dean. I need to finish this. We don’t know how tomorrow will end. The hatred, the anger, that’s not who you are, and everyone who knows you sees it. Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love. You fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are. You are the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. Because you cared, I cared. I care about you, Sam, Jack, even the whole damn world because of you. You changed me, Dean.” Tears had begun falling down Cas’ face, voice breaking with each word. “I love you, Dean Winchester, and I can’t imagine my world, the whole world without you.”

“I… Cas…” words seemed to be completely failing Dean. His tears fell freely, eyes meeting Cas’ without faltering. He stood, taking uneasy steps towards Cas. The distance between them closed, both men clearly emotional but unsure. Dean closed the last of the distance with one final step, hands reaching up to cup Cas’ face. “I don’t know what to say, but I do know something, a feeling that’s been growing inside me for weeks now. I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?”

Dean only had to wait a split second before Cas nodded. He leaned in, lips brushing gently against Cas’. A shudder passed through Dean as he felt Cas begin to kiss him back. A few moments passed before Dean pulled back. His hands wiped the tears from Cas’ face.

“We will make it through tomorrow and we will win.” Dean said, hands still on Cas’ face. He leaned in, forehead pressing against Cas’. “You know why? Because I believe in us.”

Cas smiled faintly, he had no more words. He stood there, held in Dean’s arms, comforted by the man whom he fell in love with. The man who, apparently, felt the same although he never would have guessed it. 

Minutes passed, neither one willing to break away. They both knew that outside Dean’s room, until tomorrow had passed, that they needed to remain as they had been. Friends, nothing more. Cas could hear the thoughts racing through Dean’s head, could see the fear starting to creep into his eyes.

“It will be okay. Your brother loves you and will not care. You don’t have to hide this Dean, you have never had to.”

Dean shifted, hands falling away from Cas’ face. He looked away, unable to meet Cas’ eyes any longer. Cas could see fresh tears forming in Dean’s eyes. He knew that words wouldn’t help Dean now, nothing could. 

“I’m going to go start getting ready for tomorrow. Please, Dean, tell me if you need anything.” Cas tripped over his words slightly, as he turned to leave the room. 

Dean watched as Cas left the room, silently closing the door behind him. He stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed. His hands came up to his face, feeling the fresh tears on his cheeks. Thoughts raced through his head, from Cas’ confession to his actions to the hope of tomorrow. He stayed there, sitting on his bed for hours before finally gathering the energy to prepare for the next day.

The next morning, the four of them sat around the map table. No one was eating, although the coffee cups were full. 

“Everyone clear on the plan?” Dean’s gruff voice was the first to break the silence. 

He looked around to see three nodding heads. They had all known the plan for weeks, and had been prepping for this day. Final preparations had been made, all the supplies they needed packed in the Impala. 

Dean drove, Sam rode shotgun while Jack and Cas filled the backseat. There was no music, not today. They all needed to be in the right headspace for this plan to work. The Impala rolled into their destination a few hours later, a small lake far from any surrounding towns. They started setting up, carefully placing each item where it needed to be. Once everything was in place, Sam recited the spell, Latin words sliding off his tongue with ease.

A bright beam of light shot in the air when Sam finished speaking. It quickly faded and the four men looked at each other, waiting. 

“What do we have here? The Winchesters, the Angel of Thursday, and Lucifer’s nephilim — doing what? A spell? You think you can stop me with a spell?” Chuck laughed. 

Sam and Dean stood firm but didn’t draw any weapons. Jack and Cas remained still, eyes focused on Chuck.

“You can’t beat me. I’m God.”

Chuck’s face split into a grin, his eyes sparkling. The first blast of power was directed at Cas and Jack. They went flying, Cas hitting a tree and Jack blown back to the ground. He turned his attention to Sam and Dean. He took several strides towards them, hands tightening into fists. 

“I’m cancelling your show. It’s over. Just like every other world I’ve destroyed.” He gestured to them and the men dropped to the dirt. “If you had just done what you were told, you wouldn’t be here now, wouldn’t be on your knees before me. 

He continued to gloat, looming over Sam and Dean, who began to make moves to stand. Chuck knocked them back down, a fist colliding with Dean’s face. Each time they tried to stand, he landed another blow. Bones break, blood pouring from wounds, the boys continue to get their feet under them again. 

“Just stay down!” Another punch, this one cracking into Sam’s nose. “Give up!”

Dean started to laugh, shaky on his feet. “No, because you lost.”

“How? I’m beating you. You have no power, no weapons. You can’t win.”

“Yes we can, and we have.” Both Sam and Dean stood tall despite their wounds. They watched as Jack approached Chuck from behind. He whipped around to see Jack, eyes glowing with power. 

Chuck snapped his fingers but nothing happened. He tried again but Jack remained in front of him. Jack placed his hands on either side of Chuck’s face. Sam and Dean watched as the orange glow wrapped around Chuck. It only took a few moments before Chuck fell to the ground. 

“You see, Jack’s been a power vacuum recently. Absorbing all kinds of power, including Lucifer’s grace and now yours. There was no ending in your book, it’s blank but we found a way. That’s what we do, find a way to win no matter what.” 

“So this is the end? Dying at the hands of my favorite creations? Sam, the boy with the demon blood and Dean, daddy’s blunt little instrument, going to kill me once and for all.” Chuck turned to Dean. “Of course, Dean, it would be you. You are the ultimate killer, and always have been.”

“No, in this ending you grow old. You die, forgotten.” Dean said, walking to where Cas had begun to come around. “I’m not the killer you wanted me to be, not anymore.” He helped Cas to his feet, supporting his weight. 

They joined back up with Sam and Jack, the four of them standing around Chuck. 

“You have been weighed.”

“You have been measured.”

“You have been found wanting.”

“Welcome to the new world Chuck.”

The four of them turned towards the Impala, leaving Chuck laying in the dirt, powerless and defeated. The doors opened and closed, the last sounds they heard were Chuck begging them to come back, desperately crying for them to help him. The engine turned over, and the Impala drove off.

They returned to the bunker, driving in as the sun set. Gathered around the table with beers in hand, they all relaxed. 

“We did it. Chuck isn’t writing our story anymore. We get to write our own, finally free. Just us, and our family that don’t end in blood.” Dean smiled, words coming easily. He looked over to Sam, “You better call Eileen.” 

Sam nodded, “I will.”

He left the room, presumably to find his laptop. Dean watched him go and then turned to Jack. “You did good, kid. I’m proud of you.”

Jack’s eyes were filled with happiness as they met Dean’s. “Thanks Dean.”

He stood and left, leaving Dean and Cas alone at the table. 

“So, it’s just us now.”

“Yeah, just us.” Dean moved to stand behind Cas’ chair. He placed his hands on Cas’ shoulders and gently kissed the top of his head. “We got some catching up to do.”

He stepped back, Cas pushing the chair back and turned to face Dean. He reached out and took Dean’s hand. Together, they headed towards Dean’s room with all the time in the world.


	2. He Looks So Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas tackle the clown vampires and begin to discover more about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Pyxyl and Banshee for beta'ing and correcting all the things :)

In the weeks following the final battle with Chuck, the bunker filled with laughter and happiness. Eileen was the first to join the boys, coming out of hiding and reuniting with Sam. They were rarely in different rooms, their relationship open for everyone to see. Jody, Donna, and the girls came next. They all took turns going out on hunts, maintaining the peace between monsters and humanity as best they could. At least with the big bad defeated, they never had to spend long on hunts.

Sam often stayed behind, keeping information flowing to the hunters in the field. He camped out at the map table, laptop usually open. If a hunter called, he found the resources they needed and helped them get out safely. Eileen stuck by his side, slowly becoming an expert on the library and lore. It didn’t take long before matching silver rings appeared on their hands. Dean smiled every time he walked past them camped out at the map table, sitting side by side, with lore books spread across the table top. It reminded him that they were finally free to do what they wanted to do. 

Jack spent most of his days wandering, sometimes leaving the bunker for days at a time. He never spoke about what he did when he left, although Dean and Cas often theorized that he was visiting people who prayed to him. They had heard of a few miracles but never asked Jack. It seemed he wanted privacy and they gave it to him. 

Dean and Cas went hunting if it was close, and they always went together. No one said anything about it but Dean worried constantly about what Sam and the others thought. Cas was always reassuring Dean that they didn’t care. He still worried, no matter what Cas said. Hunting together allowed them time to be alone, just to be in one another’s presence. 

Things between Dean and Cas were good. They never shared Dean’s room at the bunker but would always share a bed on an overnight hunt. Dean slept soundly, Cas’ arms wrapped around his body. Nights like this, Cas would rest. He rarely slept but he always felt at peace with Dean’s warm body snuggled close to his. 

They found themselves hunting a vampire nest in Iowa in mid-November. It matched the details of a case in John’s journal. They tracked them back to an old barn. It was just past sundown when the fighting started. 

Cas was tackled by two of them. His fighting skills had drastically improved since he started hunting regularly with Dean but the two vampires overpowered him and knocked him to the ground. He struggled to throw them off but succeeded and was able to behead them.

The barn was quiet, and Cas began to search for his partner.

“Dean… Dean!” His eyes wide with terror when he turned around to see Dean impaled on a piece of rebar. “No, you can’t die! Not now, not after everything you’ve survived.” Tears formed in Cas’ eyes.

Dean coughed and smiled faintly. “We’ve always known I’d go out fighting, Cas. It’s okay.”

Cas reached out to Dean, and gently removed him from the metal. “I won’t let you die, Dean.” 

He pulled Dean off the rebar, lowering him gently to the ground. His hands started to glow and Dean felt Cas’ grace flow through him, healing his wounds. Once the wound was closed, Cas leaned down, lips pressing into Dean’s. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer. Desperation filled both their minds, the fact that Dean almost died- again- weighing heavy on their thoughts. 

Dean’s hands wandered around Cas’ body, lips seeking entry to Cas’ mouth. Cas gasped when Dean’s hands slid under his shirt and Dean took advantage of his gasp. His tongue slid against Cas’ teeth. A shudder passed through Cas’ body and he pulled back.

“Dean.. you almost died. This is not the place.” Cas’ forehead pressed against Dean’s.

Dean sighed and removed his hands from Cas’ body. He watched as Cas stood, dusting off his coat. He took Cas’ outstretched hand, standing on shaky feet. He leaned on Cas and allowed him to guide him back to the Impala. Cas fished the keys out of Dean’s pocket.

He groaned as he slid into the passenger seat, Cas turning the car on. The Impala started with ease and Cas began the drive. 

“We aren’t going to make it back to the bunker tonight. Let’s find a place to stop,” Dean said, eyes fixed on Cas. 

Cas nodded and began looking for the next motel to stop at. A few miles down the road, they came across a run down old motel. He checked them in and drove the Impala to a parking space near the room. Dean grabbed his bag out of the back and followed Cas inside the dim lights barely lighting it. Dean’s duffle made a thud as it hit the cheap carpet.

The full size bed took up the majority of the room. A small TV sat atop a light brown dresser. The tiny bathroom attached contained the usual toilet, shower and sink. Dean took in his surroundings; it wasn’t the worst motel room he had ever stayed in. He watched as Cas took off his trenchcoat and loosened his tie. He took a couple steps, ending up standing behind Cas.

“Thanks for saving my life, again.” Dean kissed the back of Cas’ head, arms wrapping around his waist. Cas turned around, eyes meeting Dean’s. They stood there, bodies warm against each other.

“I don’t know what I would do without you. You aren’t allowed to die, not when you have so much life left in you.” Cas breathed. 

Dean sighed, knowing that Cas was right. He turned his head, breaking eye contact so Cas couldn’t see the emotions there. He wasn’t expecting Cas’ hands to reach up and turn his face back. 

“Dean, you are a good man. What I feel for you is real. I wish you would let yourself go.” 

“I don’t know how. My whole life has been fighting- monsters, Dad, myself. I don’t feel like I deserve you, deserve this, deserve love. Even when it is just the two of us, I want to hide. I don’t know how to love you, to live without fighting for every breath I take.” The words pouring out of Dean’s mouth came to an abrupt end. Dean could feel Cas’ thumbs wipe the tears that had started falling down his face.

Dean’s lips crashed into Cas’, hands gripping his shirt tightly. He wasn’t any good with words but he knew he could show Cas that he felt the same way. He felt Cas’ lips soften against his, and took it as the invitation he had been waiting weeks for. 

His hands let go of Cas’ shirt only to begin unbuttoning it. Once the buttons were undone, he slid the shirt from Cas’ shoulders, throwing it off to the side once it was free. He felt Cas’ hands slide under his own shirt, lifting it up. Their lips broke apart long enough for Dean’s shirt to come off and join Cas’ on the floor. Dean pulled Cas closer, the feeling of skin on skin contact jolting through his body. 

“I hope you are happy to see me and that’s not an angel blade in your pocket.”

Cas pulled back. “Why would there be an angel blade in my pocket?” His face was puzzled. 

Dean laughed, a full bodied laugh that shook both of them. “It’s an expression Cas, I’m flirting with you.”

“Oh.” 

A moment passed, Dean watching Cas’ eyes, waiting for him to acknowledge that it was okay for him to continue. “Are you waiting for something, Dean? I am very happy to see you.”

He smiled, hands reaching for Cas’ pants. They brushed over Cas’ fabric-clad cock, and shivered passed down Cas’ spine. His mouth opened in shock, and Dean took the opportunity to kiss him. His hands aptly undid Cas’ pants, pulling them down and leaving Cas in nothing but boxers. 

“Are you wearing my underwear, dude?” The words slipped out of Dean’s mouth without a second thought, although the voice in his head said he looks so perfect standing there in my American Apparel underwear. 

“I… didn’t have anything clean. The bunker’s laundry has been overtaken by hunters needing to wash clothes much dirtier than mine.”

Dean kneeled before Cas, hands on his hips. “They look good on you, but they are going to look better on the floor.”

Cas looked down at the man kneeling before him, cheeks flushed. He nodded, answering Dean’s silent question.

The boxers slid down Cas’ legs, revealing his hard dick. Dean leaned forward, kissing the tip. Cas made an ungodly sound, hands reaching out to grasp Dean’s shoulders. Dean took his cock into his mouth, sucking gently. One hand gripped the base while the other went to his balls. Cas threw his head back, moaning.

“Dean.... Dean…” his voice came out breathy, unable to form words other than Dean’s name. Dean continued his work, tongue swirling around Cas’ dick, looking up at his face as Cas came undone. The hand that had been fondling Cas’ balls dropped to his own crotch, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He knew Cas wouldn’t last long, not with the sounds coming out of his mouth and how tightly he was gripping Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean had no warning to Cas coming. He came hard and fast, Dean’s mouth still wrapped around his cock. Dean swallowed as Cas’ body shook, the tremors of his orgasms nearly knocking him off his feet. He let go with a soft pop, and stood. Cas leaned against him, body still shaking. Dean wasn’t expecting the kiss that came next.

Cas walked them backwards towards the bed, hands fighting Dean’s belt along the way. He worked the button and zipper open. Dean’s legs hit the bed, and he fell onto it. He lifted his hips when Cas tried to pull his pants off. They struggled to get the coordination to get Dean’s pants off but as soon as they did, Dean felt Cas’ hand wrap around his dick. He gasped, not used to the feeling of another man’s hand around him. Cas slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth and Dean moaned. 

Cas continued to pump him, hand speeding up as Dean’s moans became louder. His mouth left Dean’s to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. He took one of Dean’s nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Dean’s back arched off the bed, Cas’ name falling from his lips like a prayer. Cas continued to tease Dean’s nipple with his tongue, hand pumping his cock. He could feel Dean thrusting up into his hand, and his thrusts were getting faster, harder. He placed one last kiss on Dean’s chest, right on his tattoo. Kissing down Dean’s hard stomach, Cas found himself looking up towards Dean. 

“Cas... I’m not going to last much longer. Please”

“What do you need Dean?”

“Your mouth, please” his face pleading, eyes meeting Cas’.

Cas moved his hand to grip the base of Dean’s dick. His lips opened and he cautiously placed Dean’s hard cock in his mouth. Dean whimpered, an onslaughter of sensations hitting him. Cas began bobbing his head, taking Dean as far in his mouth as he could. 

“Cas…. Cas…. I’m going to come,” Dean whined.

Cas replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping Dean’s cock hard and fast. He watched in fascination as Dean came, thick streaks of come hitting Dean in the stomach. His hand kept moving until Dean grabbed his wrist. They remained there, Dean catching his breath, for several minutes. 

“That was… amazing, Cas.”

Dean met Cas’ gaze and smiled. He has been waiting weeks for Cas to be okay with this. His hand grabbed Cas’ and he pulled them both up to sit on the edge of the bed. He ignored the come cooling on his chest, savoring the moment of just being beside Cas. He leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead. Dean stood, hand sliding away from Cas’, and walked towards the bathroom.

Dean cleaned up and walked back into the room only to find Cas curled up under the blankets, eyes closed. He saw that Cas had ditched the rest of his clothes but also noticed the duffel bag was open. He smiled, pulled out a pair of boxers for himself and slid them on. He crawled into the space in front of Cas, turning off the light as he did. He felt Cas’ arm wrap around his waist and inched backwards until his back was flush with Cas’ stomach. Dean fell asleep to the sound of Cas’ even breathing, both of them sleeping soundly within minutes.

When Cas woke the next morning, he shivered. Dean had stolen the covers during the night and was now wrapped in them on the edge of the bed. Cas chuckled, and got out of bed. He raided the duffel only to find Dean’s clothes and none of his own. He shrugged, and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed one of the keys and strolled out the door.

Dean woke to an empty bed. He looked around at the clothes strewn across the motel room. He smiled, remembering what had happened last night. His good mood didn’t last long when he realized that he would be facing Sam soon, Sam who knew his “I just got laid” look. Thoughts of how he was going to handle that came crashing into his mind, and he curled into the blankets, gripping them tightly. He didn’t move until he heard the door to the motel open.

Cas looked at Dean, wrapped in the blankets and knew bad things were running through his mind. He wordlessly handed Dean a to-go cup filled with coffee and set the food he had bought down on the bed. Removing his shoes, he climbed back into the bed next to Dean. He reached out, pulling Dean closer. 

“It’ll be okay Dean. Can you trust me on this?”

Dean nodded weakly, unable to truly voice his fears. 

They sat there in silence for a while before Cas said “I brought breakfast. Let’s eat before it gets too cold.” 

They ate quietly, Cas supporting Dean’s weight. He knew it was all he could do, show Dean that he wasn’t going anywhere. Once breakfast was finished, Cas stood. He put his hand out to coax Dean out of bed. 

Dean looked to Cas, and the realization that Cas was wearing his clothes hit him. He grinned from ear to ear. “You look amazing Cas. In fact, you look perfect standing there in my American Apparel.”

Cas blushed, not used to hearing comments like that out of Dean’s mouth directed at him. He looked down at his own body, slightly self conscious about how his smaller frame fit into Dean’s clothes. 

Dean got out of bed and walked to the duffel. He put on the second set of clothes he had packed, with Cas’ eyes watching him the whole time. After he was dressed, Dean began picking up their clothes from yesterday. He got to Cas’ trenchcoat and handed it to him. 

“One day, I want to see you in that coat and nothing else.” He winked as Cas blushed, the mental picture appearing in his mind. Cas turned his head, but nodded.

“We can do that.” The sentence was barely a whisper but Dean heard it clearly. He laughed and finished packing their dirty clothes into the duffle. 

“Later, right now we should probably head back to the bunker before Sam sends a rescue party for us.”

They walked hand in hand to the Impala. After checking out of the motel, Dean turned the Impala on the road south, heading back to Kansas and to face his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There’s a couple parts that hold importance to me. One is a song hidden in the chapter; Safe and Sound by Hayd. It’s one of my favorite songs currently and it fits Dean and Cas perfectly. (Each chapter will have a song title that has lyrics somewhere in the chapter). The second is the quotes from my favorite movie, which I think fit perfectly into Chuck’s ending ;)  
> This is officially the longest thing I have ever written so that’s cool.
> 
> Thanks to Pyxyl and Banshee1013 for beta'ing this work!


End file.
